Silver & Lavender Kisses
by obabicakez
Summary: "You know, I can hear your thoughts here" a smooth voice interjected as soft, warm arms wrapped around Kagome's form. The touch was soft, light, feminine, yet strong and confident. "Your mind seems to roam when I'm not around to keep you busy."
1. Only in a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: Chapter One Rewite! I'm back my lovies! I will be editing all my chappies then adding Ch seven! Hope you like it :)

~Thoughts~

Summary- "You know, I can hear your thoughts here" a smooth voice interjected as soft, warm arms wrapped around Kagome's form. The touch was soft, light, feminine, yet strong and confident. "Your mind seems to roam when I'm not around to keep you busy." Kagome sighed. "This is why I'm confused you know"

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

~Only in a Dream~

This was a familiar scene Kagome visited every night when she fall asleep. She often dreamed of this place, it was beautiful. A clearing filled with flowers and plants that smelled of soaps from back home.

The trees formed a cozy circle on the outside of clearing as if they were holding everything in place. A lake gave way to a cliff face that towered over the whole area, with a waterfall that seem to caress the rocks as it poured smoothly from over the cliff tops.

As accustomed she was sitting in the soft grass by the crystal clear lake. Enjoying the peaceful sounds of the gentle waterfall something she rarely got to do. Tonight's dream however was different; instead of the warm sun rays that normally filled the clearing, night had fallen. The moon was casting everything in a stunning blue light reflecting beautifully of the water's edge.

Kagome had never had a dream where it was this dark; in fact she didn't even know night existed in this meadow, where the stars shown even brighter than when she was awake in feudal Japan. This dream was like another place in time.

~Sigh~ "This place is wonderful, no Inuyasha yelling about ramen or how slow I am, no Miroku trying to cop a feel, just piece of mind" Kagome lay back in the grass. Yes she was indeed at peace here, even if _she _had yet to show up for their usual conversation. A month ago when this dream hopping started Kagome barely talked, hell she was trying to figure out how the dream was even possible.

In dreams, as far as she knew a person should not be able to feel anything or smell anything for that matter. However now she wondered if maybe she talked just a little too much for her companion.

In the entire month of dreaming _she_ had never been late or worse not come. It was always Kagome who had trouble arriving on time. ~I'm being silly~ Kagome thought ~I make it sound like a date or something~ a light blush formed on Kagome's cheeks what kind of crazy thought was that. She wasn't attracted to the woman; she was a girl after all. She had simply become accustomed to seeing _her_ in her dreams is all?

Pitiful excuse as it was Kagome didn't dare try to dig deeper into it for now. Instead her mind drifted off to a dream she had about a week ago. It was one of her favorites. They had gone swimming, sung any song Kagome could come up with, even chased fireflies in the dimming light of the sun, as foolish as that was.

In all the day had been fun and carefree, something Kagome rarely got to feel anymore.

Kagome pulled her knee's to her chest. Yes she would admit she might be a tad confused. _She_ acted weird sometimes. The way she looked at her and the constant contact they shared. If it were not for her undeniable beauty and unmistakable womanly assets, that Kagome very much envied. She could have easily mistaken _her _actions for someone of the opposite sex. The way she held her was enough to prove that.

"You know, I can hear your thoughts here" a smooth voice interjected as soft, warm arms wrapped around Kagome's form. The touch was soft, light, feminine, yet strong and confident. "Your mind seems to roam when I'm not around to keep you busy." Kagome sighed and leaned back. "This is why I'm confused you know" Kagome replied grumpily, a blush spreading across her face again.

Of course she knew her thoughts could be heard she'd thought too many embarrassing things to forget that fact. Swallowing her embarrassment Kagome twirled a piece of lavender tinted hair that had fallen over her shoulders as _she_ adjusted them into a more comfortable position. "Your late" Kagome mumbled. ~Oh great now that really sounds like a date~ Kagome thought in horror. What in the world was going on with her? ~It must be this place~ she concluded.

A bell like laugh filled the clearing as it vibrated through the woman's chest. "I'm at war little missy" _she_ said "I am sorry the battle at Shikuza made me late Gome" burying her face into Kagome's hair she sighed. "This war is important the outcome spells a great many things, I may be late again but Sango is your best friend too" lifting her head she paused "You can talk to her as well." _She_ had to be careful with her wording being that one's thoughts can be heard in a dreamscape _she_ knew Kagome was confused about the way she treated her.

_She_ was an ancient youkai and this was just how they treated pack, male or female. She couldn't help that see was born from an affectionate race. Being a warrior left little time to be affectionate, especially being a female warrior. A general of an army at that, so when this powerful little miko stumbled upon her dreamscape it was the perfect opportunity to act on instinct and befriend her after all Kagome had answered her call for companionship.

Kagome huffed "Of course I can talk to Sango she's like a sister to me but, she doesn't understand the future like you do" Kagome had been sharing her life beyond the well and her adventures with the inu tachi with _her. _School, her family, Hojo, and things like current news and politics.

_She_ understands adds opinions, and philosophy to the conversations things Sango could not do. Not that Kagome was holding it against Sango she just liked talking with _her_.

Another chuckle escaped "Gome give her a chance, besides someone else has to know about your crush on Sesshoumaru" she teased, her arms tighten for a second before the feeling of secure warmth faded away. In its place she felt herself being nudged awaked by what felt like a foot.

"Kagome get your lazy ass up" Inuyasha yelled "We got ground to cover" A loud thump was heard followed by a wail from Inuyasha. "I told you to let her sleep" Sango hissed. Kagome groaned ~what a lovely way to wake up~

"It ain't safe here" Inuyasha hissed back. By this time Kagome had sat up "What's wrong Inuyasha" she asked concerned. Truth be told it was rare for him to be this grumpy in the morning without cause. Since Shippo was safe back at Kaede's she didn't see why he would be having a bad morning. His ears flatten on top of his head.

"It's a ways off but I smell blood, lots of it" At this everyone's eyes found Inuyasha and dread settled in their stomachs. "Should we investigate, it could be Naraku" Miroku said. At that everyone nodded and set on the task of picking up camp.

They had been trying to get a lead on Naraku's whereabouts since their last battle with Kagura. They had no such luck in the process for weeks now. The group hoped they would find a lead at the site of destruction.

~Good thing we don't have much with us this time~ Kagome thought as she and Sango packed the last of the inu tachi's things. Dropping items here and there as she replayed her latest dream. ~Omg I can't believe she heard my thoughts about Sesshoumaru. ~ Picking up the items and placing them in their rightful place Kagome fought the urge to scream ~I mean really anyone with a set of eyes would find the stoic lord visibly appealing. Tall, pretty eyes, long hair, he's gonna be toned and his lips! ~

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked "You seem a little spaced out and you're turning red" Kagome looked up at Sango "Yeah just a little hot this morning, it's a good thing we're traveling light" she chirped as she swung her pack over her shoulder and started to follow after Inuyasha. Sango was good at reading her emotions and it wouldn't do well to have her best friend find out what she had been thinking.

No Kagome would keep that to herself for now. They had been walking for little over an hour before Inuyasha stopped and tensed up. "The smell of blood gets pretty strong once we pass those trees, be ready" Inuyasha gestured to the tree line up ahead. Inuyasha's head suddenly whipped to the side "What is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked drawing his staff in front of him ready to strike. "There's a group of demon not far from here" he paused his face grim ~Shit something's not right, why can't a get a lock on their auras~

"Do you think they're the ones who caused all the damage?" Sango asked warily. Facing a group of demons that even Inuyasha seemed to be assessing the situation didn't sit well with her. Kagome looked at the tree line ahead sensing the hesitation in everyone's aura. Just as she was about to ask Inuyasha how many demons there were? She felt a distinctive aura. Kagome gripped the front of her shirt, the fabric feeling rough between her fingers.

There was no mistaking the power in that aura; Kagome felt her heart stop and the air leave her body. _She _was real and _she_ was drawing close. Having noticed the state Kagome was in Sango rushed to her side "Kagome are you alright?" the panic in Sango's voice alerted the rest of the group to Kagome's distress.

Before the inu tachi could react they where surround by the group of demons Inuyasha had sensed earlier. Out of the tree line ten dark green demons that smelled heavily of blood and dirt appeared out of thin air without anyone's notice. However Kagome wasn't focused on that, she was concentrating on the pulse of _her_ aura as it drew near at an incredible speed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled he too sensed an even stronger aura coming, one that might even put his half brother's aura to shame. However his focus was on the fact that Kagome's weapon was not draw, nor was she paying their current situation any attention. Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of her name. Drawing her bow and arrow she aimed at the nearest threat. ~shit~

This was bad they were completely surround and she was zoning out, if they got out of this Inuyasha would never let her live it down.

"Is that your miko's name" one of the demons said. It was more of a cocky jibe than a question. He was eyeing her and Sango in a non to friendly way. ~So this is the miko Naraku wants~ The one who had spoken was no prince charming. In humanoid form his demon attributes shown clearly.

Thick slimly scales covered his face and bare arms, acid green eyes sent uncomfortable chills down Kagome's spine, he was a snake. ~Gross~ Kagome thought. One look at the rest of them told her they where snake demons as well, just her luck to encounter one of her least favorite animals.

Inuyasha raised his sword ready to strike the one who spoke he was obviously the leader. A destructive wind hit the clearing blowing several branches off nearby trees. All eyes turned to the where the blast had suddenly appeared. There stood the most breathe taking demon anyone had ever seen.

Tall and filled out with curves that would make any female jealous accompanied raven hair streaked with smooth lavender tints and periwinkle eyes. "You!" the snake demon hissed the hatred in the snake eyes clear. He turned to face her, his stance more guarded then offensive. The women smiled and with the flick of her wrist, a lavender whip much like Sesshoumaru's launched from her finger tips decapitating the demons closes to Kagome.

"Retreated!" he yelled in rage he already lose too many to the vile woman. "This isn't over bitch; tell your precious lord this war has just begun. Naraku will rule!" he sneered before starting to disappear into the dense tree line.

"A likely story from a coward in hiding" The group had never heard such a silky voice sound so deadly and form a woman's mouth no less. It was almost as if each word was laced with a fatal poison. Once the demons where gone the woman turned to leave. She shouldn't have come but she could not just stand by while Naraku's underlings tried to hurt her miko. ~Order or no order she was grown woman~

Kagome's heart stopped, she was sure it was_ her _there was no way to mistake that voice, that face. Her lavender tinted hair whipped to the side as she turned quickly. ~Definitely not~, Kagome knew those features all too well. Her periwinkle eyes locking with Kagome's for just a moment. No Kagome was positive that was _her_. "Natsume" Kagome whispered.

* * *

><p>This is my second story (No I'm not abandoning the first) let me know what you think. I thought I'd add a nice twist to this one by adding in my own character Natsume she's a wild card of a character. Please review love to hear your thoughts <strong>^-^<strong>

**~Chaos**


	2. Who's She!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

~Thoughts~

Last time on Silver and Lavender Kisses:

Kagome's heart stopped, she was sure it was_ her _there was no way to mistake that voice, that face. Her lavender tinted hair whipped to the side as she turned quickly. Definitely not Kagome knew those features all too well. Her periwinkle eyes locking with Kagome's for just a moment. No Kagome was positive that was _her_. "Natsume" Kagome whispered.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

~Who is she!? ~

"Gome" she replied without turning around to meet everyone's curious stares. "You need to pay more attention during battles" Her voice was different, much softer than Kagome remembered almost as if she where chiding a young child. Kagome huffed ~I was distracted by the fact that your real~.

"Your real" Kagome whispered than it hit her _she_, Natsume, was a real, live, breathing person. All the secrets she shared, all the embarrassing moments between them, Kagome's eye's grew wide with panic all the thoughts she had let slip. Natsume knew them and she was real!

Natsume gave Kagome a slightly puzzled look "Of course I'm real Gome" she replied. "Who the hell are you and how'd ya know Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango and Miroku remained quite having Inuyasha around to blurt out what everyone else was thinking sometimes came in handy.

Kagome spun around at his outburst to find three pairs of eyes looking at her expectantly. "I...she…Well" Kagome stuttered over her words trying to find an explanation to how the woman standing mere feet away for them was a youkai she'd met in her dreams every night. A blush Kagome tried hard to fight down appeared on her face.

~Oh yea that doesn't sound weird at all, Hey guys this is the youkai I dream about holding me every night and yes I know she's a she~ whom she thought was just a figment of her imagination. Inuyasha could drive anyone to the brink of insanity. His constant mistreatment was luring her over to the opposite field.

"Is this how you treat your pack little brother" came a mocking tone.

Inuyasha growled. How did his pricked of an older half brother sneak up on him? Sword back into fighting position Inuyasha readied himself for the typical brotherly brawl. "What's it to you" Inuyasha bit back. This day couldn't get any worse. First some random ~smoking hot~ chick shows him up in a fight, now his asshole of a half brother was here too.

"Still inferior as ever" Sesshoumaru too spared Kagome a quick glance before turning on his heels and walking away. "General I expect an explanation" his tone left no room for argument thou he was sure there would be one. It was Natsume he was talking to after all.

With one last look in her little miko's direction Natsume turned as well following the great demon lord of the west back to their camp. ~Boy is here gonna try to tear into me when we get back~ she thought bitterly. What was she suppose to do?

Let Naraku's minions tear her miko apart. So caught up in her thought's Natsume hardly noticed when Sesshoumaru stopped walking.

"Natsume" Sesshoumaru's voice was filled with anger and lightly veiled curiosity. His inter beast was livid his Natsume, General to his first flank left camp to save his brother's wench. Natsume looked away ~Here we go~ Sesshoumaru was showing emotion, and that was rare she must be in a lot of trouble.

"They were part of the hoard we were fighting in Shikuza." ~Like that's gonna work~ Natsume mentally slapped herself why hadn't she thought of an excuses by now?

Sesshoumaru's temper flared thou that was true it was not why she bolted out of camp like the damn place was on fire without so much as an explanation to him, her lord. "Natsume" he growled he was in no mood for her games.

"Sesshou relax I will tell you everything once we get back to camp" and with that Natsume took off into a light run. ~Hopefully a chase will take his mind off the situation~ with that thought she smiled and headed full speed towards camp.

Sesshoumaru smirk, this woman would be the death of him taking off after he was determined to get the answers he wanted. By any means necessary.

"Well Gome" Inuyasha replied mockingly "Who the hell was that wench and how'd you know her?"

Kagome cringed at the nickname, it just didn't sound right when he said it that way. Turning to face him she yelled "Inuyasha calm down that was Natsume and it's …complicated, what we really need to focus on is how we missed that there's a war going on with Naraku and we didn't even know."

Sango nodded as Miroku stepped forward. "She's right Inuyasha we can question Lady Kagome later" The look Kagome gave Miroku would have stopped him in his tracks had he been looking at her. Sango hid a chuckle at her sister's dismay but she too wanted to know who the woman was and better yet, why Kagome reacted as she did.

After Inuyasha yelled and ranted with Miroku the group decided or rather Miroku decided and the girls' simply agreed. The best way to find out what was going on was to locate Sesshoumaru and this woman Natsume. Much to Inuyasha's dislike he agreed to find the bastard and torture the information out of him.

It was decided that they would find a place to make camp for the night and head out early in the morning.

In hopes of catching up to two demons that could run at the speed of light ~Kami help us~.

They walked in silence until Kagome smelled a hot spring. It was hard to miss even with her nose. ~Is Inuyasha really that mad he wouldn't even point out a hot spring to her~ Kagome turned right off the path and headed for the spring.

~Like hell I'm going to pass up a chance to bathe~ she thought a little irritated he was still being childish. Sango followed suit seeing this as a great chance to get their miko friend to spill the beans about Sesshoumaru's general.

"It would seem the ladies have found a place they would like to camp Inuyasha." Miroku was no fool he too had smelled the hot spring and knew lady Kagome would not pass up a chance to bathe and he would not miss a chance to peek either.

A naughty smile crossed his face as he set about finding a clearing close enough to the spring to set up camp. Inuyasha, still in a pissed off mood set out to find firewood his ire falling a few notches at the thought of beef flavored ramen for dinner.

Sango left the men to set up camp and followed after Kagome. "Hey" Sango said as she leaned against the nearest tree she really didn't feel like washing. At first Kagome said nothing, just merely going through the motions of reading herself for a dip in the hot spring.

Once she determined Sango wasn't going to leave she sighed and turned to face her friend.

"Hey" what the heck was she suppose to say to her. Sango smiled knowing Kagome didn't want to talk about what had conspired earlier today. She made her way over to the edge of the cloudy water. "So…" she began "Girl talk?" Kagome mentally huffed did she really have a choice in the matter.

"It's weird Sango" Kagome paused "I thought she was something I just dreamed up" Sango tilted her head in confusion but said nothing.

"Ok that sounds awkward" Sango nodded but motioned for her to continue. "One night I had a dream I was floating and then suddenly I was in some meadow" Kagome looked over hot spring. "The first night I didn't see anyone, I just felt that someone was there" Kagome looked at Sango.

"The second night I met _her_" Kagome got up and started to undress. If she was going to tell Sango everything she needed a reason for her cheeks to be flush and the hot spring was the perfect cover. Wading into the spring Kagome tried to think of the best way to start.

~Kami help me~ she thought miserably. "It all started about a month ago" she began "Inuyasha had snuck off with Kikyo, if you can even call it that" Sango rolled her eyes in agreement Inuyasha was anything but quiet in his attempts to leave camp without notice.

"I had tried to ignore where he was going, who he was rushing off to see but, it was like a tick sucking up my entire thought process, I figured meditation would clear my mind enough to sleep" Kagome looked up at Sango, that must have sounded pitiful but hell who didn't know about their love triangle and how strongly she felt about their half demon friend.

"At some point I must have drifted off because I found myself doing just that" Sango gave her a slightly puzzled look "Before I could figure anything out I was in the most beautiful clearing I had ever seen, I just assumed I was dreaming" Kagome looked up at the sky and shrugged

~Who won't think such a place was made up~ Kagome explained the clearing in vivid detail, the sun rays, breathe taking waterfall and how she never saw Natsume that night but felt eyes on her the entire time.

"The second night however I called out, it was creepy to have the feeling of some unseen person's eyes on me"

~FlashBack~

"Alright I know your there dam-mitt just come out!" I yelled frustrated. I hadn't really expected anyone to appear, more likely some random animal then her. She landed effortlessly in front of the tree she had been concealed in. ~Wow~ Standing in front of the biggest tree in the clearing was a female demon, one Kagome had never seen in all her time in feudal Japan ~My imagination is better than I give it credit for~ Kagome thought as they stood there silently.

She must have been 5'8" or close to 6 feet tall, lavender tinted raven locks cascaded over her shoulders in full glossy waves, reaching the small of her back. ~Almost like Sesshoumaru's hair with bounce~ Kagome thought awkwardly~. Her body was covered in light body armor much like Sango's gear; it did little to hide the woman's figure.

A purple colored breast plate covered an ample sized chest that flow seamlessly into a flat, toned stomach. ~My abs aren't even that nice~ Two swords lay soundless at her waist, slightly put off by her shapely hips. Even thought Kagome could not see her legs she bet those where flawless as well, they seemed to go on forever.

Kagome shook her head she really shouldn't be taking in such much detail about another woman. ~Kami this is awkward~ The woman smiled, it was smooth and friendly. "My name is Natsume, yours" He voice was like silk ~Almost as smooth as Sesshoumaru's, ugh I have to stop doing that~ a blush rose on Kagome's cheeks.

What on earth was her oppression with yet another dog demon? "Kagome" I fidgeted under her glaze. "Well Gome" her smile was a little wicked as she walked up to Kagome. "I'm sure we will become the best of friends" Kagome's heart nearly stopped.

~End of Flashback~

"Honestly I thought she was a result of Inuyasha driving me to the brink of insanity, Natsume was…" Kagome paused unsure of how it would sound. Sango gave her and encouraging smile. "I promise not to judge" With one hand over her heart and the other in the air Sango pledged not to laugh nor tease.

~I'm going to neuter that bastard when we get back to camp, all this Kikyo crap is really getting to her~ Sango thought resentfully "She's everything I dream of being Sango" Kagome whisper almost ashamed

"She's strong, beautiful, smart, and confident everything I want to be" ~Everything Inuyasha swears Kikyo is~ Sango's eyes soften "Kagome you're all of those things." Sango reassured.

"Indeed she is" a soft voice interjected. Both girls turned startled by the smooth voice. Only to come face to face with none other than their subject of choice in all her lavender glory standing in the tree line.

"See Gome" Natsume's smile was sinful "You're not the only female whose breathe I take away" Kagome couldn't help but smile as she took in Sango's expression. It was the same reaction she had the first time she came face to face with Natsume ~Now if only I knew what she was thinking~.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chappie 2...I was glad to see alerts but where are the reviews you guys! Lol I'll try to post a chap a week, ..However maybe a few reviews will persuade me otherwise<strong>

**Read and Review ~Chaos**


	3. You Belong to Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

~Thoughts~

Last time on Silver and Lavender Kisses:

"See Gome" Natsume's smile was sinful "You're not the only female whose breathe I take away" Kagome couldn't help but smile as she took in Sango's expression. It was the same reaction she had the first time she came face to face with Natsume ~Now if only I knew what she was thinking~.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

~You Belong to Me~

Sango snapped her mouth shut turning her nose in the air with a huff "I was just surprised" Hoping the angle of her head would hide the blush across her cheeks. ~It has to be a crime to look like that~ she thought.

The description Kagome gave was nearly put to shame once the subject was standing mere feet away. ~To say such a thing and that look~ Sango was sure there was a law against such actions coming from another female. Suddenly in that moment Sango could understand Kagome dilemma.

"Natsume" Kagome wasn't sure what to say to the woman now. She was after all not a figment of her imagination. Natsume turned her lop-sided grin towards Kagome she had to admit she did like being able to turn heads and steal peoples breathe away; it was a great confidence booster. Her smile was contiguous and Kagome found herself returning it. "You're late"

* * *

><p>She had run off again and without one word of explanation for either event. Sesshoumaru would have to admit he was pissed, no he was more than just pissed he was….Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by one of his allying generals.<p>

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Ken would like to have a word with you" the man known as Shin bowed low and waited for his respond. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed this is not what he needed right now. "Send him in" Sesshoumaru continued to ready himself for departure.

"Ah Sesshoumaru, I see Natsume has run off again" Ken voice was filled with glee. ~Old fart~ Sesshoumaru was not in the mood for his jibes and games. "What do you want?"

"Simple and to the point my dear boy" Ken chuckled "I have come to chat with you of course" Ken dropped down on a dark red cushion by Sesshoumaru's tea table. Signaling one of the servants to prepare tea "A nice jasmine scented tea" he commanded.

If he was going to talk to Sesshoumaru about Natsume he needed something relaxing. Turning back to the dog demon he motioned for him to sit down. Sesshoumaru could do little to deny him such a hearing, after all he was his elder by two thousand years but it would have to wait till another time.

"Perhaps when I return" Sesshoumaru declined he had a general to find and punish first. He'd sit through Ken's torture but on his own terms.

* * *

><p>Natsume laughed. She found Kagome's comment to be rather funny given it was the same thing she said to her yesterday. "So very sorry my lady" Natsume bowed deep "Let me amend for such" the smile on her face spoke of trouble. Making her way to the hot spring she undid the ties to her armor letting the heavy metal clunk to the ground.<p>

Sango's eyes widened as Natsume reached to untie her obi as well. Pausing mid action Natsume looked at Sango "You're more than welcome to join" smirk back in place Natsume gestured to the water.

Kagome catching on to what was about to happen sunk into the hot spring until just her nose and eyes were visible. She shouldn't stare; she should really look away but she knew it was not likely to occur. Natsume always held her attention even in the most awkward of times. ~I wonder if Sango is having just as hard of a time~ peeking over at her sister's face it would seem so Sango was beet red, a mortified expression gracing her features at the invite.

"Come now don't be modest" Natsume teased. Before either girl could register her movement Natsume was behind Sango untying her obi. With one good tug it came loose bringing the folds of her kimono with it.

This is how Sesshoumaru found them, Kagome so deep in the water she looked to drown, the slayer grasping at her kimono for dear life and Natsume looking innocent to the world. Without stopping in her mission to undress the slayer she greeted him "Come to bathe too my lord?" the smirk in her voice nearly caused him to snarl.

~Impudent woman~ Sesshoumaru thought how she dare openly insinuate such an action from him oh he'd show her who was alpha. He was lord and she was beneath him ~**Soon to be, and the little miko too**~ he beast purred. Intent on reprimanding

Natsume Sesshoumaru paid no mind to his beast's comment or the fact it had included his brother's miko as well.

"You will undress this Sesshoumaru and bathe him" Sesshoumaru almost smirk at the grasp from his brother's wenches. Natsume paused in her actions sending him a glare

"I am not a chamber maid" she hissed giving him an irritated look all the while still trying to remove Sango's clothing. Honestly she could have undressed the woman already but her struggles where entertaining the blush across her cheeks was all the more.

Their game would have to take a rain check however, Natsume could feel the monk draw near and from the look on her lord's face he too sensed the monk coming.

"Kagome get dress quick your monk seems to be seeking a show" with that she began to walk towards Sesshoumaru. "Shall we continue this elsewhere my lord" Natsume bowed purposely angling her hair away from her ample chest.

~You're not the only tease around~ she thought mischief gleaming in her down turned eyes. "Indeed" Sesshoumaru held the lust from his voice after all he was a man.

Natsume nodded her head once upright she turned to retrieve her breast plate "Another time ladies, I was looking forward to such a delightful bathing"

Smiling at Sango and winking at Kagome the general left the hot springs. Sango flustered whipped her head in Kagome's direction as she exited the hot spring quickly drying off and dressing.

"I see where your confusion comes from" she had never been in such a situation before. "Yes well imagine that for a month it does things to your mind" Putting on her shoes Kagome faced Sango "Shall we kill a monk"

Miroku stopped in his tracks. He was the king of stealth how could they have known he was coming?

Turning to run back to camp he was ambushed by the very ladies he'd come to spy on. "Monk" came Sango's enraged voice "Just what do you think you're doing here?"

Miroku scrambled to his feet "Ah lady Sango I was just coming to see if you ladies where okay. You where away from camp for so long naturally I was worried about your well being perhaps someone had drowned and needed mouth to mouth." Miroku put on his most sincere face.

"In your dreams monk" Sango released Miroku neither one of them had paid very much attention to how long it had been since they left camp. Shrugging Kagome went back towards the hot spring to gather her things, Sango glared at Miroku before adjusting her obi she had tied a sloppy knot in her hurry to ambush the pervert.

"Okay I'm ready to go back" turning to Miroku she asked "Did you fetch water for dinner?" Miroku glad to have escaped a beating smiled "But of course."

* * *

><p>"Natsume you will explain yourself now" even with his voice lacking tone Natsume knew he was angry with her. Hell she could feel him choking her in his mind right now based on the way he was glaring daggers at her. Knowing better than to speak she waited for him to continue.<p>

"You dare make your Lord look like a fool, you are general to the western army, your orders come from me and only me" at this point Sesshoumaru was hovering over her having closed the short distance between during his tirade.

Natsume, not wanting to make the situation worse or draw attention to their fight began to wrap her aura around Sesshoumaru in hopes of calming his beast which was no doubt rattling in its cage. Fighting down the urge to argue back she instead bared her throat.

~If submission is what he wants~ she thought bitterly ~Men! Always have to be in control you would think he'd grown out of this~

As if reading her very thought Sesshoumaru smirked pressing his lips to her pulse he mumbled "You belong to me" His voice sent ripples through her body ~Oh Kami ~ not one to let anyone get the best of her Natsume backed away.

It was a childhood promise she very well couldn't go back on it now but she had conditions that needed to be met first dam-mitt.

Top of the list was getting her lord ~using that term loosing~ to realize he had a thing for her little miko oh what a threesome they would make. A shiver ran down her spine ~the three most powerful being is all of Japan~

Sesshoumaru almost lost his composure at the smell of arousal **~ So sweet, imagine her arousal mixed with our miko's …take her she is ours!~ **He beast roared. Caught off guard by both comments Sesshoumaru turned swiftly towards camp he really needed some time to himself. Leaving Natsume behind him he never saw her tall tale grin of disaster spread slowly across her beautiful face.

Trailing behind him she started to compose a plan to present at the next war meeting. Yes she would get her way if she had to keep her promise. As they entered the camp the soldiers scurried out of their way Sesshoumaru's aura was wiping wildly and Natsume looked downright evil.

Ken greeted them at Sesshoumaru's tent still sitting at the tea table. "I thought I'd be dust before either of you returned" he joked. Ignoring Sesshoumaru's murderous aura Ken motioned for them to sit "Now that you're both here shall we begin?"

Aura darkening Sesshoumaru's face never changed as he spoke "Now is not the time to discuss such matters" not interested in having the conversation either Natsume figured she'd purpose her plan now. "Indeed it is not, what we should be focuses on is locating Naraku the last attack proves he's getting ballsy"

Sesshoumaru sent Natsume a side way glare the woman acted as if she had no royal training he would have to fix that. Deciding to hear her out he placed the thought to the back of his mind for later consideration.

With both demons listening Natsume leaned over the table serious face in place. "We will send the troops home to regroup with Lord Ken leading the way" Looking at Sesshoumaru she braced herself for his disapproval "You and I mi lord will locate your brother and his pack calling them into service for the western army against Naraku" Ken being quicker on the draw replied.

"A half breed, let alone his rag tag group of humans will be of no use to our cause"

Sesshoumaru said nothing thou he would like to agree with Ken his half brothers group came in handy at times; he would leave this one to Natsume she was after all in charge of negotiations as his head general. ~What are you up to woman~ True or not Sesshoumaru did not enjoy Inuyasha's presence. **~ Then why are you agreeing~** His beast replied

**~Perhaps to see Natsume in action with the miko, if she can undress the slayer imagine what she can get our miko to do!~** Sesshoumaru tried very hard to ignore such an outrageous thought ~The miko is no concern of mine~

Biting back a nasty remark Natsume chose to enlighten their ally. "Thou he may be a half breed he wields two of strongest items in all of Japan aside from Sesshoumaru and I" The jibe hit home as Ken narrowed his eye's "Blood of the great Inu Taisho and the fang given to him at birth"

~Dare you to argue with that~ she thought snidely. "With him, he has a monk whose cursed hand can inhale whatever he chooses, a slayer with more backbone then half your men, and miko with remarkable powers and sight"

Ken growled but said nothing his men where just fine, so what if a few would rather run than fight they had numbers on their side. Lightening his glare on Natsume he looked to Sesshoumaru for his reaction Natsume always had a tongue to match her deadly looks.

Seeing all awaited his judgment it was hard to deny her words besides a break from Ken was worth tolerating his half demon twit of a sibling. "Indeed"

Ken nodded his head "I shall ready my troops" with that he left the tent. Natsume proud of her work set off to inform their own troops of what was to transpire. Seeing her rise Sesshoumaru's had shot out gripping Natsume's sash. ~Crap~ was all that she could think before she was yank rather roughly into Sesshoumaru's lap.

He groaned at the feel of her hind quarters meeting his groin, fight the urge to buck his hips.

"What are you up to?" he was sure there was more to what was going on with Natsume nothing was ever as it seemed. "Why Sesshoumaru what would make you say such a thing" Natsume purred, we could use their skills and it's much easier to sneak up on someone when there aren't two entire armies following us.

Sesshoumaru openly glared at her. "Continue shadowing your cause and you will find this Sesshoumaru very unpleasant" He was very….well very open should we say when it came to Natsume but if she wanted to hide things from him he would give her the same treatment as everyone else.

Pouting Natsume decided to go another route "I know very well how good it would look to the other lord's to have the shikon miko on our side. Before one of them wises up and sees her power. ~That and your beast has a thing for her~ Natsume fought the smile that threaten to spread at that thought. She wiggled her hair from his grasp and swung her right leg over his head. Straddling his manhood pushing her heated core against his growing need she gave him her best puppy dog look.

If she had to be honest she kind of had a thing for the miko too and she'd be damned if some unworthy fool got to her miko first at least with her and Sesshoumaru she would be well looked after.

Natsume leaned forward and if she was holding nothing back Sesshoumaru wasn't a bad looker either. Pressing her chest to his she caught his ear with her teeth lightly nibbling his ear, Sesshoumaru only allowed her so close and she used it to her advantage. Wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered "Imagine what it would be like to have our little miko with us, in much better care where her powers could grow"

Sesshoumaru grunted his agreement more interested in his hands making their way to Natsume's waist. **~Our general is such a tease~** his beast purred. ~Indeed~ Sesshoumaru was used to Natsume's way of negotiating with him given he had known her since birth. He always enjoyed her under handed teasing to get her way.

Natsume eased out of his grip "Do not worry Sess you will be very pleased with the outcome" with that said she sashayed out of the tent hips swaying suggestively as she smoothed her sash.

Sesshoumaru clinched his jaw. "Damn that woman"

* * *

><p><strong>I put a special rush on this chapter for ~Ditto Princess~ thx a bunch for the reviews that gave me the fuel to get chapter three out This is a Sessh and Kag Fanfic I juss added a little spice to the mix ~wink~<strong>

**Read and Review ~Chaos**


	4. Suprise!

~I don't own Inuyasha~

Last Episode:

Natsume eased out of his grip "Do not worry Sess you will be very pleased with the outcome" with that said she sashayed out of the tent hips swaying suggestively as she smoothed her sash.

Sesshoumaru clinched his jaw. "Damn that woman"

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

~ Surprise! ~

It had been four days since that night at the hot springs and the inu tachi had spent two of said days pent up in a cave due to a vicious down pour only Inuyasha and Shippo could see in. "Ugh how can there be so much rain?" Kagome complained "And so hot on top of that" Sango chimed in.

Both girls including Shippo were sitting at the wide mouth of the cave being sprinkled by the cool rain drops as the down pour splashed over the rocky surface. Mumbling their conversation more than anything about the weather and whatever else came to mind. Both girls tried very hard to stay away from Natsume as a topic choice.

Miroku sat a few feet away enjoying the appearance of his female companion's, whether they were soaked in sweat or rain matter not to him wet clothes where deliciously transparent. He had been in bliss the less two at the sight of them soaked in fresh rain water.

Inuyasha grumbled something about blind humans and being slowed down before moving over to where Miroku sat. "Ya know they'll gonna kill ya when they find out what ya looking at" Miroku nodded his head never looking away from the vision before him.

"Yes but it will be a beautiful death worth dying" Shaking his head Inuyasha took in Kagome's wet form. He blushed as she turned to look their way her school top soaked thru enough to make out the white lace of her bra as she like to call it. He had never noticed how nicely sized her breast where before.

"Inuyasha are you catching a fever?" Kagome called as she stood to check on him, sputtering Inuyasha turned away "I ain't catching any fever" he managed as Miroku snickered into his hand. "Oh you're catching a fever" Miroku whispered low enough for the half demons ears only. Inuyasha feh'd and looked away.

Shrugging Kagome sat back down ~weirdo~ sighing she went back to chatting with Sango and petting a sleeping Shippo's tail. "Honestly I'm sick of noodles and it's only been two days" Sango too hot to move agreed solemnly. They had been living out of Kagome's bag since the rain started.

Thoughts of running in the rain passed through Kagome's head ~It would feel so nice to cool off~ "Hey Sango what do you think the guys are whispering about?"~ Snorting Sango didn't even have to look back to know what Miroku could be talking about deciding the boys where too wrapped up in their own conversation to listen in Sango sat up.

"Kagome do you think….." Sango was cut off a clash of thunder. Just great a thunderstorm was all they needed turning back; Kagome motion for Sango to follow her "Might as well start dinner" Deciding to talk at a later time Sango sigh "Ramen again"

"Inuyasha can you please go out and catch something I don't think I can stomach more noodles today?" A very awake Shippo whined. Ramen had been the only source of food, which meant it was breakfast, lunch and dinner; honestly Shippo was sick of noodles and wondered why Kagome packed so much of the stuff.

Inuyasha grumbled at the hopeful looks on everyone's face "I don't see what's wrong with Kagome's ninja food" A glare from his companions had him heading to the opening of the cave and the girls setting up to roast some meat.

"Hope there's enough for company" Kagome whipped around and came face to face with a soaked pair of double D cups "Up her sweetheart" Natsume teased her as Sesshoumaru came running into the cave without any invitation. Five shocked faces just stared too surprise by the sudden appearance of Sesshoumaru and his general to talk. Both where sopping wet, clothes clingy in all the right places and very transparent due to wardrobe color choices.

Sesshoumaru's broad chest could be seen clearly through his white haroi and kami was it a sight, flawless muscles and a toned stomach. Kagome suddenly realized that Natsume's teasing of her crush on Sesshoumaru just might be true she couldn't fathom her newly found lust it was very unnerving.

He was quite the male specimen Kagome was afraid to drop her eyes any lower than his waist line for fear of seeing a little too much ~After all the man is wearing white~ A well place glare from said male had her eyes flying to Natsume instead ~Dear kami this isn't any better~ Kagome bit her lip as her sight set on a soaked Natsume wringing her hair out on the cave floor.

Slightly bend over giving Kagome an eyeful of cleavage. She could even make out Natsume's harden nipples and the true mass of her breast.

"Well are you guys just going to stare at us or invite us to dinner?" Natsume was a bit annoyed at the silence. Yes they were quite the yummy sight to behold but jeez. "No one even invited ya in the first place" Inuyasha bellowed. Having snapped out of his daze do to his hate for his half brother and the way the females of his group were star struck at his appearance was enough to unglue his eyes from Natsume's clothes clinging to huge breast and nicely shaped hips. Hell he'd seen beautiful women before they all had.

In fact that snapped everyone for their daydreams "Now Inuyasha don't be so rude" Miroku started "The rain is heavy and we could use the help hunting in such weather" ~Even I'm sick of noodles and a new pair of breast to ogle is most welcoming~ Miroku said with a wide grin.

"We are here on business monk" Sesshoumaru cut in. "That can be discussed over dinner of course" Natsume replied paying no heed to her lord's warning growl. "Since Sesshoumaru and I are already wet we will hunt" Before anyone could reply she shot out of the cave into the thundering rain Sesshoumaru's instinct as a male kicked in and he too shot from the cave in search of food.

Miroku set about starting a fire while Inuyasha fumed in a corner "What the hell could they possibly want!" he wanted nothing to do with his half brother. "Who knows Inuyasha we'll just have to wait and see" Miroku replied, he too wondered what this unexpected meeting was about. Taking this as her only chance Sango grabbed hold of Kagome as Shippo wandered over to help Miroku with the fire.

"Kagome this can't be good. Sesshoumaru would never willing be in Inuyasha's presence." She whispered.

What she really wanted to say is ~Shit what do we do Natsume is here! ~ Kagome scratched her head it was true Sesshoumaru was not a fan of his younger brother but he was here in all his glory. "I'm not sure Sango, to be honest I'm more worried about how the boys will react to Natsume's….teasing more than Sesshoumaru right now" ~More like how'll I will act~

Kagome wasn't sure she could handle this situation. Sango straighten her back she too was worried about the demoness' ability to bring on ungodly responses the sight of her soaking wet made her just as hot as seeing sesshoumaru. "Surely she would not behave like that, Lord Sesshoumaru said they were here on business" Sango replied. Hoping that would be enough to keep her in check Sango and Kagome walked over to the fire.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed a handful of Natsume's raven locks pulling back he slammed her into the nearest tree...hard. Pissed Natsume reeled around and swiped deadly claws intent on slashing him but instead cutting off a few strands of silver hair. "You are playing a very dangerous game girl; you have disrespected this Sesshoumaru for the last time"<p>

Pressing his lips to Natsume's Sesshoumaru poured all of his pent up frustration into the kiss. Pushing her body harder into the tree with his own he lighten his hold on her tresses.

Natsume smirked ~Aw his pride is wounded~ before launching her fist forward and landing a punch to Sesshoumaru right side as she took off running again the pounding rain would make it hard for him to track her. **~Bitch! ~ **Sesshoumaru beast roared as he took off after her **~ She needs to be punished we are alpha! ~ **

Sight was his only ally in this kind of weather and it was proving to be one of his best as he once again grabbed for Natsume hair. "Natsume this is the last…!" Sesshoumaru choked on a puff of smoke as the image of a fleeing Natsume exploded. "Shame my lord that looks nothing like me" Natsume purred in his ear, she wasn't his general due to looks and luck no she was a well qualified killing machine. Whom currently had her eyes set on him, placing a hand on his shoulder she twirled around to face him wrapping her legs around his waist in the process "My lord I am your trusted general my intentions are good I promise you". "You" He was silenced by a slender finger "Have I not taken steps towards my first promise"

Before he could answer Natsume released him and crouched low, prey was near Sesshoumaru followed suit this was not over.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha ears perked up at the approach of Sesshoumaru and his general " Heh took you long enough I hunt ten times faster than you two" he gloated. Dropping two carcasses of meat skinned and cleaned Sesshoumaru turned to sit at the mouth of the cave "Yet you would bring back only one no doubt covered in gorge"<p>

"Shame on you Inuyasha" Natsume turned to the girls winking at them "You dare treat your pack females as such Lord Sesshoumaru would never, in fact he is quite good at providing all a woman needs" the smile on her face screamed trouble.

"Natsume!" Kagome cried out "Would you help prepare dinner?" she asked in a hurried tone, she knew that look all too well and wasn't sure her heart could take it. Kagome smiled she know she startled the group with her outburst ~why me~ she mentally whined.

"Shippo can you make another fire pit please" they definitely had way too much meat but she wasn't going to complain as longs as it wasn't noodles. Natsume sat down next to Kagome her clothes making little squishy sounds as she plopped down "I'll season. My lord prefers his food to his likely" she pulled out a pouch and set to work.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain when he caught a glimpse of light outside the cave. He shot up and headed for the opening what was Kikyo doing out in this weather? "I'll be back" was all he said before running out into the rain. "Gotta shit that bad!" Natsume yelled after him.

Sesshoumaru sent her a glare but said nothing shrugging it off as him being a stick in the mud Natsume focused on her task of rubbing dry seasoning over the meat. Sango patted Kagome's back and Miroku gave her a sympathetic glance. "Don't worry Kagome" Shippo mumbled as he pet her hand.

Natsume gave no indication that she was aware of the group's sorrow towards the miko but she was listening closely and so was her lord, his ear would twitch every so often at the sound of a voice. No one said anything more as they prepared supper.

Once the meat was cooked to her liking Natsume severed a generous amount into the bowls Kagome had set out for use. Moving to sit by Sesshoumaru she handed off his food and began to eat. "Your brother is not very bright" she said between bites "To chase the dead while one living and breathing has taken an interest in him" Sesshoumaru said nothing, this was not news to him Inuyasha was always an idiot.

"It is not your business" Sesshoumaru was speaking so low she barely caught it. ~Hm must be having a conversation with his beast wander what they are talking about? ~ Natsume fell quite she preferred to have his full attention during their talks she needed to plot her next move anyway.

Looking over to where the inu tachi was she took in the group. There was the fox kit and the little cat demon whom she had never seen before, a slayer, a monk, and miko all following a brash half demon. It was such an odd little group but they looked closer than blood as they sat enjoying dinner around the fire pit.

"So much love" Sesshoumaru looked in Natsume's direction at the sound of her hushed whisper, he was sure it had slipped out without her notice because he had very really ever heard her voice so soft and non-threaten.

"Quit your staring dog" came a low growl it almost made Sesshoumaru smile she was such a hard ass all the time. "Very soon girl this Sesshoumaru will put you in your place" Natsume gave him a warily look such a velvety smooth tone could only be considered as bedroom talk. A shiver run down her spine, leaning in she purred "Only if the miko joins."

~Yes! The perfect excuse to bring this up~ in her mind Natsume had a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. "You must emit my lord she has some beauty to her, much more endowed then any human you have met and smart too." This was a delicate situation Natsume had to keep him in a trance with a sultry voice and not be noticed by the others and pray to kami he did not compare the little miko to her.

~So far so good~ "She would make a lovely addition to the western court as the shikon no miko" Sesshoumaru could not ignore that the girl would, even with her affliction of being a human the court would recognize her title at the very least. "And what my dear general do you get out of this?" Sesshoumaru was no fool she wanted something but what?

"I get to be one of the first to…" Natsume voice fell short at a sudden stench in the air. Glaring into the rain she watched as two figures emerged.

Sesshoumaru held back the urge to scrunch up his nose in disgust as Inuyasha entered the cave with none other than Kikyo by his side. A grasp form Sango alerted everyone else to his return and a determined Inuyasha fixed his mouth to defend.

"Don't you even!" a furious Sango raged she stood up only to be held back by Miroku "What! We already got two uninvited guests at least I like being around Kikyo." Inuyasha didn't dare look at Kagome's face. He know she would be hurt but he couldn't leave Kikyo out in the rain not with it coming down like so.

Moving towards the fire he grabbed a good portion of meat before settling in the deepest part of the cave Kikyo in tow.

"I can't believe him" Sango was livid "How dare he bring that, that thing here" Sango ripped herself form Miroku's grip and scooted over to Kagome a look of concern on her face. "Kags are you okay?" Kagome was more embarrassed than hurt but, hurt none the less she gave Sango a reassuring smile but said nothing Natsume and Sesshoumaru were here to witness the little scene.

A furious aura exploded, everyone's head shot to the front of the cave to see an enraged Natsume being firmly held but a placid Sesshoumaru. Her eyes a blazing lavender her voice sending chills as she spoke "The dead should stay dead take that ghoul from this place before her stench chokes us all!" One of her and Kagome's many talks revolved around the stress of Inuyasha and Kikyo to say the least she know the whole story and was none to please she could not strike the dead priestess down now.

"Don't talk about Kikyo that way!" Inuyasha had jumped to feet in Kikyo's defense ready for an attack he was wary of her aura it was strong and lashing wildly against his. Natsume was in the process of freeing herself for Sesshoumaru's grip, at his outburst she nearly snarled.

"Natsume please settle down we have business to discuss remember" Kagome soft voice interjected Natsume's aura was suffocating her; a pleading look was enough for the demoness to calm down. She pouted as Sesshoumaru scolded her for her actions a glare firmly on her face.

"Lady Natsume what is this business you wish to discuss?" Miroku was curious he didn't know much about her. Natsume wanted to ignore the monk but in favor of her plan she composed herself and turned to face the group after giving Inuyasha a dirty look and Kikyo the middle finger she began.

"Naraku has waged war against the west and has plans to turn the four lands against each other" she looked to Kagome "He has also put a price on the head of every miko and monk in west in hopes of strengthen his chances of victory." Grasps filled the cave "I propose your group joins the western army as a special unit against Naraku. Your already such it couldn't hurt to have an army as back up" ~Now who would turn that offer down~

"We don't need no stinking help form you or Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha of course the idiot. The inu tachi and Sesshoumaru were not surprise you really couldn't even call it an outburst as it was expected from him. Natsume glared at him "Maybe you should take a vote" she was sure only he disagreed and at the sight of everyone's hands raised in yay except him and Kikyo he nearly turned red.

"We don't need their help!" he growled Miroku decided he'd speak up before Sesshoumaru or his general got irritated with his half demon friend. "Inuyasha clam down we are being offered much needed help in the fight against Naraku, it's not like we will be traveling with the western army. Maybe you should sleep on it, it's very late."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue anew when Kikyo spoke up "Inuyasha its best left for tomorrow" patting the floor beside her she fell quite again. Inuyasha made his way over to her "Are you cold?" a snort that sounded like it came from both Kagome and Sango sound off in the cave Natsume just shook her head.

Miroku walked over to the area Sango and he had slept every night since they arrived at the cave and wrapped his arms around her as she settled next to him. Despite the hot weather during the day the stormy nights where a bit chilly with the sun down Kagome usually slept next to a fully transformed Kirara and Shippo however they where long asleep and she didn't want to wake them.

"Lady Kagome you're more than welcome to snuggle with me and Sango" Miroku offered opening his arms in invitation. "That will not be necessary monk" Natsume was scoop Kagome up bridal style and gave Sesshoumaru a pointed look, it was fine for them to sleep at the opening of the cave in such weather but not Kagome. "Natsume what are you doing" she eeped this was beyond embarrassing she didn't bother to peek over Natsume's shoulder to see the expressions on her friends faces.

Sesshoumaru said nothing just gracefully moved to lean on a wall closer to the fire Natsume followed and nuzzled herself into Sesshoumaru's lap when he sat down Indian style. Laying her head on his chest and burying Kagome's into hers she hummed luring all who heard her voice to sleep including the great Sesshoumaru.

It won't do to have everyone staring at them while they slept Natsume gave a sleepy sigh she had a lot more tricks up her sleeve to come. For the inu tachi group and her lord however, first things first getting rid of that clay pot and dragging everyone to the western castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Chapter four is done and I am pleased with the amount I wrote for this chappie! Thanks for all the reviews you guys please continue the more I get the faster I seem to write lol. ~ Luv your reviews Ditto! ~<strong>

**And a thousand thank yous to everyone who added me as a favorite. **

**(P.S. I don't hate Kikyo she's just a good villain lol)**

**Read and Review ~Chaos**


	5. What A Feeling!

**A/N to Ditto Princesess :I'm reading one of your stories and I love it!**

**Warning! Lemon has more detail!**

Chapter Five

~ What a Feeling! ~

Kagome snuggled her head in to the pillow she was sleeping on the damn thing was so soft and it smelled wonderful. She moaned happily as she pressed her cheek into the pillow this was the best sleep she ever had "Miko I suggest you quiet down and stop molesting my general" Sesshoumaru's voice cut in.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and sitting up as much as Natsume's hold would allow she looked wide eyed at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were still closed and a hurried glance around the cave assured her that everyone was still asleep as well, aside from a missing Kikyo no one seemed to have moved.

Sesshoumaru chose not to comment on the fact Kagome had been taking great joy in rubbing her face into his Natsume's chest however he would point out how the miko was acting as if she knew her. Since it was unlikely to get very much for his stubborn general he'd harass the miko instead.

"You seem to know her well how is that?" Eyes opened and focused intently on the miko molten gold burned its way into her soul. "I...I" she stammered ~what the heck do you want me say Sesshoumaru, how I'm been meeting her in my dreams~ "Stuttering is very unbecoming miko"

Fixing the great lord with a stare she hoped look every bit as pissed off as she felt Kagome spoke through gritted teeth "I have met her a few thing before hand and we have become very good friends" Sesshoumaru figured as much "Indeed" he said giving their position a once over. Kagome cheeks flush just what was Sesshoumaru implying.

Slightly irritated Sesshoumaru brought his eyes back to the miko. "You do not know her as well as you think miko" with that he closed his eyes and let a smirk slip onto his face at her undignified huff. Natsume shifted in her sleep turning more into Sesshoumaru chest shifting Kagome along with her. "I know a lot about her" Kagome hissed. Why she was so upset over this was beyond her what did it matter to Sesshoumaru how well she know Natsume.

Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes if it weren't so unlike him to do so, this twit of a girl was trying to argue with him. "Don't be so sure girl" and with that he fell silent ignoring any farther attempt at conversation. Kagome pouted ~mean spirited dog~ deciding to enjoy being held why she could she snuggle into Natsume's arms till it was time to make breakfast.

The rain began to lighten up as the sun rose higher in the sky; by time Natsume began to stir it was a light drizzle. Stretching her body out against Sesshoumaru she chose to ignore his grunt of pleasure as her ass pushed firmly into his lap in favor of burying her face in Kagome's hair. She loved the way the girl smelt of vanilla, the scent light enough it was enjoyable instead of overwhelming.

Sesshoumaru nearly flipped both girls out of his lap how dare Natsume ignore him after pushing _her_ ass into him like that, yes she was stretching but she could have stood up for that. Just so she could smell his brother's wench's hair. Sensing her lord's ire Natsume sighed he was such a brat sometimes, pitching a fit just because he was not being paid any attention at the moment.

Leaning her head back she licked under his jaw promising without words she would tend to him later. Satisfied when his aura clamed Natsume woke Kagome up, she was looking forward to today her lord's reaction meant there was much fun to be had. Kagome groaned but got up anyway, she really didn't want to be seen snuggled into a pair of d-cups; instead she crawled out of Natsume's lap before twisting to stretch her back. An appreciative growl from Natsume made her flushed in embarrassment once she realized she had given both Natsume and Sesshoumaru a full view of her back side. ~Dam this skirt~

Natsume chuckled at the miko's expense it had been innocence enough but she could never pass up a chance to tease anyone. "A little early to be mooning people Kagome-san, nice view none-the-less don't you think so Sess?" Kagome looked ready to die of embarrassment even her ears where red now. ~Does her whole body blush?~ "Indeed" was all he said before pushing his general forward onto her knees as he stood eyeing her back side as she crawled over to Kagome. ~Very nice view~

Natsume was smiling so hard Kagome thought her face had froze a noise to their right grabbed their attention, the rest of the gang were beginning to stir. Righting herself along with Kagome Natsume waited for everyone to rub the sleep from their eyes. ~How the hell are we going to go to the castle now with that pot tagging along~

"Kikyo" Inuyasha started he didn't even feel her get up from their sleeping spot. ~Speak of the pot~ Natsume thought bitterly ~No way Sesshoumaru will let her into the palace let alone the grounds inside the walls~ this was messing with her plan. Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha who embraced her like he'd just found his long lost lover who's been missing for years all over again. I mumble was heard from Sango's direction but nothing else was said on the matter.

"I'm hungry" Shippo broke the silence as he hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder burying his nose into her hair. Kikyo smelled of grave soil and it was not pleasant to his senses. Natsume glared at the back of the kit's hair he was mixing his scent into Kagome's hair. ~Brat~ Letting it go only because the kit was too little to understand his own actions Natsume turned to the group "Is there not a village close by we can eat a good breakfast there?" ~I just need a few moments with Sesshoumaru~ she thought ~have to tend to the dogs ego~

"Yes, it's the village we all reside in." Miroku replied how near he was not sure but they had been heading back when the storm hit. "Good you guys should go there and stock for travel, leave your kit there it is safer." See Shippo ready to argue Natsume reached over and ruffled his hair lightly. "The village needs a protector while everyone is away" Had anyone else said that Shippo would have argue till they agreed to let him tag along but this woman was strong, a general in Sesshoumaru's army.

Puffing his chest out Shippo gave the woman a salute before mumble to Kagome how strong he was and that he would protect the village while she was away.

Kikyo seeing everyone occupied leaned against Inuyasha "We should just go along with your brother's plans"

Inuyasha looked confused and ready to yell, placing a cool finger to his lips before he could disagree or worst draw attention them Kikyo cooed. "This will be a good distraction for Naraku then you can land the final blow when the battle ensues. Plus they can keep Kagome busy well we attend to more important matters" a seductive smile graced her lips and Inuyasha felt himself harden at the promise of sex in her eyes.

"You guys should get going then meet us back here when the sun is highest in the sky" Natsume smiled it was early morning more than enough for them to travel 20 miles and gather what they needed she just needed to tend to her lord before they get back and soothe his earlier damaged pride. Grabbing what little they had they set off towards the village with a wave in the duos direction.

"Your brother did not argue, not so much as peep the whole time, it would seem the undead has a stronger hold on him than first thought" Natsume watched as most of the group piled onto the cat demon while Inuyasha carried Kikyo ~Poor Kitty~ she thought briefly. "How he stands that stench is beyond me" Natsume weaved her aura through the air removing every scent bout her own.

Once the group was out of sight Sesshoumaru rounded on her, gripping her hair harshly without warning "It is time for your punishment" his smirk was wide she had teased him much the last few days even going as far as to spin images of the miko into his head he would find release and she would provide it. "So rough my lord" she purred.

Twisting herself free from his grasp she sealed the cave with a solid barrier no one would be getting a free show this morning. Blue flames appeared along the cave walls providing light to its occupants. "Cute trick" Sesshoumaru murmured as he reclaimed his seat from the night before. "Why thank you"

Natsume dropped to her knees in front of a seated Sesshoumaru, he shifted as his dick harden at the sight of her breast bouncing from the force in which she hit the ground and the desire to be buried deep within her walls exploded. His mind briefly flashed back to the day she made this promise he now enjoyed so much, she was young so it was impossible for her to understand what she had gotten herself into or what that little sentence meant.

"I will serve you my lord in any way possible." A promised made when he saved her life and begged his father to take her in. She owned him a great deal more than her life. If he were to be honest she had saved his life quite a few times. Sesshoumaru scoffed at the memory it was the only time he had ever begged anyone for anything.

"Must you reminisce about that now, you wounded your pride a great deal that that day, I enjoy tending your needs Sesshou in fact I'm sure I can add a bit of spice to our futures" Natsume hated the far off look in his when he thought back to how they became entangled in each other's lives. Yes it was true she had no idea what her words had bound her to or the ridicule the young lord would have to endure because of his pleading but she was fine with being bound to him the guilty look should be on her face not his.

Deciding to flip the entire situation she reared up on her heels a sad pout in place she whimpered "You regret my lord" Sesshoumaru snapped his head in her direction a look of surprise on his face. ~hm maybe that was too much, no turning back now~ "Surely you don't" she asked.

"Do not be foolish Natsume" Sesshoumaru's voice was unusually low and soft "I regret very little when it comes to you, one being how you seem to turn the tide on every conversation we have" He reached out and grabbed her upper arms pulling her close to his chest "You please this Sesshoumaru as it is your duty you are a great warrior and an unmatched lover, this Sesshoumaru protects and provides as is my duty."

A smile bright enough to blind spread across her face too contagious for Sesshoumaru to fight, he returned it tenfold. ~Kami he is beautiful, this gives me the perfect stage to add Kagome to our duo ease her into some type of bond with him~ Smile still in place Natsume wondered if she got Sesshou alone with Kags could she could bring this side out in front of her. ~I'll need Kagome to see the softer side of Sesshoumaru make her fall first~ was her last thought before Sesshoumaru nibbled her ear and removed her obi.

* * *

><p>The trip would be a short ride at the speed Kirara was flying. "I had no idea we were so close to village" Sango said as the first hut came into view. "That rain was heavier than we first thought for Inuyasha not to notice the village's scent nearby." Sango would have gladly slept in the crap hut then in that damp cave.<p>

Peeking over Miroku's shoulder Kagome wonder the same ~His damn noise was good enough to hunt but not to find the village~ "I'm just glad it's close, I could use a bath" Every one nodded in agreement, the cave had become sticky and hot during the afternoon. Inuyasha reached the hut first letting Kikyo down he barged into Kaede's hut "Hey what smells so good?" plopping down in his usual spot Inuyasha watched Keade grab some bowls.

"Sister" Keade mumbled and was acknowledged with a look from her long dead sister. The rest of the group piled into the hut settling down Kaede spoke first "Ye look like you had a rough few days" she said with a smile her one good eye twinkled at the exhausted faces of her little family.

A groan was heard followed by a giggle Keade didn't needed to look up to know who the sounds where coming from. "Ye all wash up breakfast will be done soon" Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies soon in feudal Japan meant at least an hour wait. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed suit while natural hot springs where nice, the bath house was wonderful.

Kagome sighed as she slid into the warm water it was early so no one was in the bathhouse with them. Her and Sango barely talked enjoying the comfortable silence. Suddenly Kagome's head jerked up as an image of Natsume's smile flashed before her eyes her heart quicken as her head filled with the image of a dimly lit cave. "Kagome?" Sango asked she was worried at the abrupt movement the girl had made, rushing forward she touch Kagome's shoulder lightly.

A spark of power flew up Sango's arm, her eyes clouded over and she found herself standing next to an equally surprised Kagome. They were no longer in the bath house, well their bodies where Sango thought as she eyed a slightly see through Kagome. She concluded they were back in the cave after checking her surroundings "Sango" Kagome whispered she was starring behind Sango. Turning around Sango saw exactly why Kagome had whispered.

There sat Natsume on her knees in front of Sesshoumaru as he untied her obi. Sango sucked in air "Can they see us" she asked franticly. "No" Kagome whispered "I called both their names and neither one even glanced my way"

As Natsume's obi hit the ground both girls shivered at the look on Sesshoumaru's face, it was lust if they had ever seen it. Sesshoumaru gently pushed aside Natsume's top freeing one breast before taking it into his mouth. A confused look appeared on both girls face before they gasped. They had felt the soft caress of Sesshoumaru's fingers as he moved _Natsume's_ top. "Sango" Kagome said in a shaky voice before Sango could respond she felt as if a warm tongue was playing at her right breast. ~Oh Kami~ both girls thought.

A smirked played on Natsume's face, she had only intended to bring Kagome along for the ride but she didn't mind if Sango came along too. ~Pun intended~ Kagome wanted to close her eyes look away anything but the feeling of what she might as well admit was Sesshoumaru's mouth was driving her crazy, coupled with the sight of an exposed Natsume and a horny Sesshoumaru was making her core heat up.

Natsume was definitely getting off on the extra vibes coming off of the girls her pussy already dripping wet and ready to go she pulled back from Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the lips feeding everything she was feeling into the nerve line she connected between herself and Kagome. They would feel everything she felt. Grinding her hips into Sesshoumaru's painfully hard erection produced two grasps and a delighted moan.

Sesshoumaru was trying not to be hasty, it had been so long since he had Natsume and he wanted to enjoy her. The heat she was radiating told him she was more than ready. Tracing kisses down her cheek bone to suck lightly on her pulse he slowly removed the rest of her clothing skipping his usual admiration of her body Sesshoumaru kissed his way down to her belly button.

"Oh no" Sango moaned he was going to do that dear Kami she was blushing from head to toe, it was bad enough her legs had given way at the feel of soft, firm lips on her neck now they would be in forbidden places and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kagome however was embracing the situation having figured out this was Natsume's doing and she had no way out until Natsume released whatever spell this was she was going to get rid of all her pinned up frustration. The first lick was long and slow ~Dear Kami~ she found herself wishing she could run her fingers thru Sesshoumaru's silver locks. As if on cue her fingers tinkle with the sensation of touching silk as Natsume lightly tugged at his hair her delighted moan soft and grasping in tone filled the air.

He was quite skilled with his tongue and had all three girls writhing in pleasure long lazy strokes turned into skillful licks as he twisted his tongue in and out of Natsume stopping here and there to pay special attention to her clit sucking and nibbles the bundle of nerves. "Sesshoumaru" tugging his hair with a little more force "I enjoy this as much as you but we need to be quick before the others return" nodding in agreement he loosened his own obi and a rustle of fabric later he was exposed. Both Kagome and Sango's eyes bulged he was enormous in length and thickness glancing at each other they wondered how much pain they were going to be in and what pleasure would follow.

They feel the head of his penis rocked against their clit applying a light pressure with each motion sending delightful chills up their spine. Just as he positions to impale Natsume a puff of steam hits both girls in the face. "Ladies I do believe your monk friend is waiting for you" The bath owner called as she cast a glance at their proximity. Blushing madly they nodded and quickly washed up. ~Dear Kami~ was the only thought between them as they dressed for breakfast.

~Back at the Cave~

Sesshoumaru buried his face in Natsume's neck as he slid into her slick cavern; it was heaven he had forgotten just how good she felt. She was tight around his cock, her womanhood pulsing with need as he pushed deep, burying himself deep within her core before jerking back and slamming into her again. Her throaty moan signaled her pleasure as he continued to pleasue her. Grabbing her waist he thrust with near wild abandonment into her, all of his desires rushing forward making him even harder.

To say Sesshoumaru felt good was an understatement, each thrust hit home as she tighten her legs around his mid section, lifting her hips to meet his pelvic in a fantic dance. The angle was perfect as his body slapped into her ass. Her juices coating them both, helping him move with ease.

Too bad this was only a quickie she do this all morning.

* * *

><p>Breakfast went by without incident and soon the group was headed off back to the cave. Sango and Kagome walked a little ways behind the group "Um I think we should pretend like nothing happened when we see them" Sango whispered she was still having flashbacks of this morning and was afraid she would die once she saw the duo. Kagome snorted "Natsume will know" Sango's eyes widen "She must have felt her power being drawn away but I'm positive she only felt me" Kagome sighed it won't save Sango from being teased but at least her little white lie would come her sister down.<p>

"Pick up the pace ya lazy asses, took ya long enough to bathe now you're walking slowly" Inuyasha yelled from ahead. Both girls upped their pace to catch up as much as Kagome wanted to sit Inuyasha a few times she restrained herself, the last thing she needed was for Kikyo to get uppity and killed by an angry Natsume.

~Kami help me with this mess~ If it wasn't one thing it was another, first she's dreaming of a chick then of a certain silver haired Adonis but now her and Sango would have to deal with the sight of two beings they had a rather sensitive experience with. Kagome visibility shivered ~Dear Kami I wish we could have~ "It's a bit warm to have the shivers isn't Gome" Natsume's wicked smile danced on each word. The woman has to be a spy the way she keeps popping up out of the blue. Hand over her heart Kagome gasped "Stop doing that"

Natsume shrugged calling ahead to Inuyasha "We will wait for Lord Sesshoumaru here" hands behind her head she waited for his outburst. "Like hell, where's the bastard at!" Fixing the hanyou with a glare "Bathing of course you should try it sometime" Inuyasha sputtered and the girls laughed "He always looks so pristine" Miroku offered "What could he be bathing for?" In Miroku's eyes you only took a bath when dirty excluding Kagome who bathed at every chance she got, it was unheard of to bathe when clean.

* * *

><p><strong>How was It! Be honest you guys that was my first lemon eva lol<strong>

**Read & Review ^.^**


	6. Encountering Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha ~But I'm looking to buy Sesshoumaru~ ;)**

**You know I think I forgot to but the disclaimer in on most of my chapters lol oops.**

**You have to admit this was the fastest I have ever updated lol So a SUPER BIG THANK YOU to evryone who left an awsome comment (which was every comment I read) you goes really helped me speed this one up so here's to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

~Encountering Secrets ~

"Might as well find a comfy seat" Natsume said as she sat beneath a shaded tree "Lord Sesshoumaru takes long baths" Miroku moved to sit beside her "That seems to be a trend today" Kagome takes long baths every time she baths however Sango does not. Tossing the girls a thoughtful glance he wondered what took them so long, girl talk perhaps.

Sango and Kagome sat beneath a tree a few feet away fighting the blush that threaten to spread over their cheeks. Natsume let out a chuckle at their expense and felt little guilt for it; it was going to be so much fun teasing the girl's memories. "Where is it that you are taking us" Kikyo's cold voice met Natsume's ears. Glaring at a random leave Natsume beat down the urge to ignore her.

"That is up to My Lord" she of course was intended on going to the western palace to start her plans and the needed meetings for the downfall of Naraku. She had also been entrusted with a task from the elder's and she would be proudly received once she told them of her findings. Plus there were plenty of rooms to trap certain individuals in. A smile spread across her face she had not expected the little miko to be drawn to her mating call.

It was a special trait only her clan possessed; it was a great way to get to know a person for who they were. Being that the person believed they were dreaming their guard was down and their true personality came forward. Sesshoumaru had answered her call first and with a glare at that, he had sensed the magic and knew something was amidst.

She had been on business in the northern lands and was very surprised to see him. She learned a lot about her childhood friend during those meetings more than she thought possible. Even as long time friends Sesshoumaru rarely showed emotions she had just learned to read him over the centuries. Problem with said gift is the person has to be asleep and her lord did not always sleep.

Enter Kagome; she was very surprised when the little one stumbled into the realm seeming just as confused as she had been. Her call was quite defined, someone with a caring heart, powerful, giving etc so you can image why her jaw dropped to see Sesshoumaru. But at the moment in his absent a **female, human, miko **appeared, now Natsume had no qualms with the same sex, beauty was beauty. Her looks attracted suitors from both genders and to be as old as she it mattered little now.

After spending time with the miko and learning all that was Kagome she easily over looked the three all with such a powerful little gem as she by their side the west would be unbeatable and most envied.

That's where her plan began and she would see to it that it was completed her lord would thank her. Kagome would be a steady face in the palace while they were away on whatever business called and she was smart to boot very rare of even the noblest women.

A spit-fire too when her temper kicked it and a good mother to a kit that was not even hers! Who could not find such a person a good candidate for a mate? "Took ya long enough bastard you take longer than the wench!" Inuyasha outburst earned him a glare from everyone except Kikyo. "Odd that your undead miko would think her stench can be removed by such" Sesshoumaru replied. He didn't stop as he talked he simply walked passed everyone.

Inuyasha fumed he had not been referring to Kikyo but one look at Sango was enough to keep his mouth shut. Turning towards Kikyo he grabbed her hand and starting after the ice prick.

Natsume stood dusting off her butt, sitting by her had paid off Miroku was given a nice up close view of a firm perfectly squeezable ass. One that was definitely more than his two hands could grasp at once, his hand itched to reach out and caress her bottom.

Kagome shot up "Inuyasha a shard is close!" where had it come from Kagome looked bewilder it just appeared out of thin air it would seem.

Like lighting Natsume grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him into her chest as she jumped over to Sango and Kagome throwing up a shield as the very tree she had sat beneath seconds ago was blow to splitters.

Miroku dazed from the sudden moment and being crushed into what was his image of heaven fell where Natsume set him.

"What trick is this wind bitch!" she called out to Kagura. Everyone tensed waiting for Kagura to make an appearance stepping out from behind a tree Kanna in tow she waved her fan in a nonchalant manner. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagura's voice was thick with hate as she glared daggers at Natsume. "Still bitter I see" Natsume purred.

Sesshoumaru appeared before Kagura and send the wind demoness crashing backwards through the forest, Kanna having sensed the movement faded into nothing. Taken back by her sudden disappearance Sesshoumaru put distance between where she once stood. Back on his feet Miroku yelled to the group "Kanna must have the shard!" Never once when fighting the child had she just disappeared into nothing.

Letting her shield down Natsume moved to her lord's side "I have never seen the white hair girl before"

"Yea, well we ain't never seen her do that before" Inuyasha replied his sword drawn and transformed. Kikyo and Kagome readied their bows as Miroku and Sango grabbed their weapons and got into a defensive stance.

The hair on Natsume's neck stood on edge she could sense the child and she was head for Kagome, shift her weight and lunging towards the miko the entire group looked bewildered. Could they not sense the void? No matter she made it to the miko just as Kanna appeared. The child's hand shot out and both beings disappear.

"Natsume!" Kagome screamed but the shock was short lived as Kagura sent a kazi attack flying down onto the group. The ground began to shake and a hoard of demons appeared from the sky and descended upon the gang. Everyone shot into action arrows flew in every which direction turn demons to dust while others where cut down.

Kagura watched the scene below from here feather "Naraku will not be pleased" she mumbled the miko was supposed to be the one teleported away. Shaking her head she unleashed another kazi attack into the fray. No matter she still had her part to play in this whole thing unleashing another she moved into place about Sesshoumaru. ~What a shame~ as she raised her arm to attack she thought ~He could have freed me~.

* * *

><p>Natsume was pissed she corned the white haired girl and snatched away her mirror quickly removing the shard and tucking it into her top. "You little girl are going to tell me where your master is" she said smoothly when Kanna did not open her mouth to talk Natsume grabbed her throat smashing her mirror into a nearby tree she threaten. "If you value your exist you will tell me something of use"<p>

Struggling to keep her emotionless facade Kanna rasped out the word miko the women was strong and was mere seconds away from crushing her wind pipe. She had not planned on anyone being able to sense her and was shacked to come face to face with her in the void. Natsume had instantly broke through the bonds Naraku gave her and snatched her mirror away causing them to land in a clearing instead of the dungeon Kagome was meant to be transported too.

"Which miko" Natsume know that already but hell she enjoyed choking things for information, even if she know the answers to her questions you never know what you might learn. Losing her grip enough to let Kanna speak she continued. "Kagome he wants Kagome" Kanna choked she was more afraid of this woman then Naraku at this point she needed to say something to get the woman to leave her alone.

Kanna laughed "He wants Lord Sesshoumaru dead" she rasped Natsume watched the child rub its neck a fine print of her hand was indented where she had grabbed her. Natsume smiled this …thing thought she was going to spare its life before she could decide on how to kill Kanna she felt a tinge of pain in her chest glaring down at Kanna she cut her across the cheek

"Let that be a reminder to you" and with that she was gone moving faster than any human eye could see.

~Shit I won't make it in time~ the pain in her chest increased ~Sesshoumaru is in danger~ the pain in her chest meant he was going to more than just hurt it almost felt like the pain she had when he lost his arm. Skidding to a halt she concentrated on his aura and the auras of the group even if she wanted to kill Kikyo now was not the time.

~Here goes nothing~ Eyes snapped open and a blaze with her power lavender color flames licked over her body opening her mouth a powerful blast shot from her mouth with the sound of thunder. The attack moved towards the group at an alarming speed turning everything in its path to dust. Natsume jerked backwards from the force and struggled to catch her breath.

"God-Dimmit" she spilt up blood before whipping her lips clean. That had better make it she thought as she ran full speed after her attack spreading her own aura to heal the land she had just charred.

* * *

><p>The sound of thunder halted Kagura's attack and the immense about of power barreling towards the area froze many of the combatants in their place. Lavender shield shot up around the gang and Kagura moved as fast as she could away from the area. That bitch was a lot stronger than they thought. A wall of power came thrashing through the trees turning foliage and demons to ash as it swept over everything in its path.<p>

The blast itself did not reach Kagura but the force did sending the wind witch hurling down into the trees on the other side of the battle. Everyone watch in fascination and horror as the attack washed over them and disappeared talking every foe with it.

Ash was that Sesshoumaru could see turn to look in the direction the explosion had come from, he saw two things: his general and trees as if they had never been burned at all. All stood in awe as Natsume leaned against a newly grown tree. "Guess what trick I've learned my lord" a bloody smile was all anyone saw before they were in cased in what seemed to be nothing then in flash they were at the western palace gate.

Startled guards with weapons raised lowered them at the sight of their lord they were quickly backed into place with a cold glare from Sesshoumaru as he moved towards the gate. "When Natsume arrives at the gate send her to me" was all he said. His staff would be smart enough to see his _guest _to their rooms without order; he had much to tend to. Once alone in his study he sat and contemplated the past few days.

Natsume was…well Natsume but he miko seemed to be blushing more at him then his twit of a half-brother and she was fairly close to Natsume. Leaning back in the chair Sesshoumaru wonder why that was and how it came to be. "**_Speaking of the miko"_** his beast purred "**_Was her backside not delicious as she crawled away? Just imagine_** **_the way she is with our general what must that women be teaching her" _**Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, Natsume had been mentioning the miko a lot as of late.

In fact the miko was randomly appearing in a lot of his thoughts as of late because of it. This was disturbing he did not like it one bit especially since his beast was drawing crude opinions on how the two women knew each other. A servant came in with tea and dinner "Anything else my lord" the man or demon rather stood five feet tall normal for a hare demon. "That will be all" Sesshoumaru waved the servant away.

Pulling a document from the ever growing pile on his desk Sesshoumaru tried to focus on work. However his beast had thoughts of its own. **_"The miko is quite powerful with a little training she could be of use" _**Sesshoumaru grunted he suppose she could be she was after the shikon no miko. **_"Smarter than any human we have come across I'm sure she has learned a lot from Natsume"_** his beast purred suggestively. Pausing in the signing of the current document Sesshoumaru wondered indeed what his brother's wench had picked up from the warrior she was so keen on cuddling.

Something was up and he was going to put an end to it, as soon as he figured out what it was. Mind made up Sesshoumaru summoned a servant. "Bring the miko to me" when the servant hesitated he replied "The living one" Natsume was trained not to talk the miko however would be much easier to obtain information from. He did not have to wait long before a nervous priestess was pushed into his study.

"Miko you will tell me what is amidst with you and Natsume" he stated coldly. Dressed in only a yukata she had changed into to bathe Kagome shivered at the chill in his voice. She really wasn't in a talkative mood being dragged out of her room because he summoned her. When she did not open her mouth to speak he mentioned her clothes, she always seem to have no problem speaking when her appeal was mentioned the light shiver of her body drawing his attention. "Cold miko?" he questioned

"That is much more than you are accustomed to wearing is it not?" The flare of angry in her eye's was exactly what he had been looking for once she started it was hard to get her to stop. "My clothes are perfectly fine" she ground out "And did my general tell you that?" Sesshoumaru moved a parchment in front of him "She's been train to lie"

Now she was mad how dare he "Natsume would never lie to me" Kagome fumed ~What the hell are you getting at~ she thought bitterly ~Natsume trained or not won't lie to her~ "Indeed" standing up and moving swiftly but gracefully Sesshoumaru stopped by the miko "You may know her think you know her miko but, I can assure you, you know nothing of the great western army's first general" He circled her enjoying how the air filled with the spiciness of her anger that now held a hint of nervousness.

"What has Natsume been teaching you" coming to stop in front of Kagome Sesshoumaru took in her curves through the thin yukata. ~Damn Natsume~ he looked away it had been so long since he had took a woman to his bed and the return of Natsume and their rut in the cave left him in quite the predicament. Kagome stuttered at his intense gaze Natsume had thought her nothing.

"No...no...nothing" she managed to spit out the images of Sesshoumaru thrusting into Natsume filled her head and was making it hard to talk. That look it was almost the same she swallowed hard "We're just friends" **_"The miko keeps a secret I can smell it on her"_**

This piped his curiosity why had the miko mentioned what they were? He had simply asked what she knew; the thought of the two females together was almost too much. "Leave" Disgusting the miko was human and he would think no such thoughts about the filth. Startled by the volume of his voice Kagome jumped but did not move she was confused at his sudden anger. "Do you value your panic life miko?" Sesshoumaru glared at her, the insolent wench just stood there.

"Now, now Sesshoumaru is that any way to treat your guest after all she was invited here, ne?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well did I do a good job of answering everyone questions? Lol I hope so…You all will be glad to hear that I've started chappie seven already But reviews as you see do help me speed up the process ~wink~ I always feel like I wrote a ton then I upload and it looks so small -_- Please tell me if my chappies are too short! Any who tell me what ya think ^o^!<strong>

**Read and Review ~Chaos**


	7. Rival Me That!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Welcome back to another installment, hope you like!

* * *

><p>Last Time:<p>

"Now, now Sesshoumaru is that any way to treat your guest after all she was invited here, ne?"

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

~ Rival Me That! ~

Kagome turned at the sound of the female's voice. There in the door way stood yet another beautiful demoness. ~Are all the demon females in Sesshoumaru's castle this beautiful, I mean I've seen pretty ones but give me a break ~ said demoness was a few inches taller than Kagome herself, her auburn hair falling only shoulder length in loose curls. Her jade green eyes focused only on Sesshoumaru.

"At least that is what I am hearing around the castle" glancing from her future lord Jade, named for the stunning color of her eyes looked around the room "I see the rumor that our beloved general has not returned is true as well, how petty that she has fallen against such a weak half breed, her title as a great general may be tarnished" the smirk on her face spoke volumes. Whoever this woman was she did not favor Natsume, she didn't even try to hide it.

Ignoring Kagome's presence Jade moved towards Sesshoumaru's desk, seating herself on one of the many cushions that decorated the room she continued. "She was not right for the position anyway my lord hardly any competition if you ask me, you require someone with more…. class"

Kagome held back a snort ~Natsume is ten times more beautiful and well she was classy when she wanted to be~ giving the demoness a once over Kagome found that while Jade was indeed beautiful she wasn't very curvy nor well endowed ~not that things like that are important~. She was more angular build like demons Kagome had seen before. Natsume had a figure she had never seen on a demoness before, more built for seduction than fighting. ~omg what am I thinking! And what does she mean not fit? ~

Kagome unsure of what to do and not willing to hold her tongue any longer if the demoness chose to say anything else foul made for the door before anything else awkward could enter her mind. Sesshoumaru watched her go before turning to Jade "You are misinformed Jade, and will not continue to slander the west with such talk" his tone left no room for argument.

Jade was a handful to say the least and daughter to Ken ~go figure the annoying bastard would breed such an annoying child~, Sesshoumaru could feel the oncoming headache she would no doubt cause him. Sitting back at his desk he weighted his options of ignoring her. She too was here for a purpose, one he would rather avoid.

As Jade cleared her throat he knew he had no hope of such. Lest he cause a war with Ken too he would have to play his version of nice and not kill her where she sat. War was pricey and with Naraku causing such a ruckus he did not want to ruin the west with debt.

A rapid knock at the entrance saved him from Jade's attempt to speak with him. "Enter" A servant out of breathe huffed "My lord" taking a deep breath he continued "You wished to be informed when your general returned, she has sent word she will retire for the night and wishes for your company" the servant bowed and awaited Sesshoumaru's reply.

"Inform the general I will meet her in a moment to debrief her" Sesshoumaru turned to meet an angry faced Jade. "Surely you will not meet her in her chambers for such" came Jade's outrage reply. Standing from her seated position Jade looked to him for a response.

Before Sesshoumaru could tell the insufferable woman to leave his sight Ken appeared "Jade my sweet daughter, I have been looking for you, I see you wasted no time in returning to Sesshoumaru's side" Ken winked at the young lord. What the hell was everyone doing in his personal wing! You would think his castle was no bigger than a human hut!

"But of course father" Jade smiled ~Now that father is here we can discuss our future plans~ "Lord Sesshoumaru, I think now would be a great time to talk about my place by your side" she smiled brightly at him. Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. "As I have informed your father I have no need for a mate at this time"

"Sure you do my boy" Ken bellowed full of glee, "You are at war my boy, you need someone to take care of your castle" Taking a seat and ringing the bell for a servant Ken pressed on "Why my Nala is taking fine care of the south while I am away, while your general is quite the looker she plays the field just as you" Jade scuffed at her father's comment.

"Am I not beautiful father?" Jade questioned, doing her best not to narrow her eyes ~Just wait till mother hears of this, why even bring that harlot Natsume up!~ "Of course my jewel!" her father laughed. A servant appeared and bowed awaiting direction from her lord. "Bring tea for four" Sesshoumaru said before waving the girl away. No doubt Natsume was thundering down a nearby hall thinking he ignored her call.

* * *

><p>Kagome was doing her best to find her room ~why the hell is this place so big~ turning a corner she looked for something familiar to guide her. ~Drat~ nothing stood out so she rounded on her heels and headed down another corridor. "Leave it to you to get lost"<p>

Spinning a little too fast Kagome whirled around to see Natsume leaning against a pillar. She looked nothing like the worn down and slightly bloody vision that they had been yanked away from. No she was quite polished in her night yukata, her hair up in a messy bun with a few stray curls loose here and there.

Kagome felt like she looked plain in her own yukata, compared to Natsume her own hair done in a simple ponytail to keep it out of her face. Catching onto the miko's train of thought Natsume moved forward "You know Gome" her voice was soft "I do love when you hair is up, I can see your face better, and what a lovely face it is" her smile was genuine. "Now come, I must fetch our dog" grasping her little miko's hand she towed her back to Sesshoumaru's study.

"Um I don't know about this Natsu" Kagome did not want to go back to that room, Sesshoumaru alone was unnerving, knowing full well that the demoness Jade was still there couldn't bode well. At Natsume's side glance Kagome continued "He is speaking to someone named Jade"

Natsume scoffed "It's of no consequence." Reaching the study door Natsume righted her clothing before looking at Kagome. She could hear Jade and Ken talking and feel Sesshoumaru's irate aura. "Carry yourself well" she whispered fixing Kagome's yukata smoothing down any creases she caused in tugging the woman throw the halls.

Kagome blush as Natsume smooth a wrinkle over her breast and looked away. ~She's just fixing your shirt girl not hitting on you relax~ Smirking at her little miko Natsume lean forward "What are you thinking" she whispered fully aware that her causal brushing could be seen as something else. Before Kagome could answer she was knocking on Sesshoumaru's study door.

"Enter" and that she did Kagome in tow; eyeing the tea she noted four cups. ~Hm one shy of an invite I see~ "My lord" Natsume bowed to both Sesshoumaru and Ken. Kagome unsure of what she was expected to do copied her.

"Aw you bring a human guest General, for what reason?" Ken ever the noisy one asked looking pass Natsume to Kagome. "She is the shikon miko and close ally, I requested that she accompany me to my lord, we have much to discuss" Kagome didn't know Natsume could sound so regal. Even looking like a playboy bunny she inwardly snickered ~How's that for class~

"Well as you can see Lord Sesshoumaru is busy with his _future_ plans, you and your little pet will have to wait while _royalty _speaks" Jade snidely cut in. Kagome beat down the urge to snap back ~pet! I am not a pet! ~ Natsume smiled tilting her head up and looking down her nose at Jade replied in an equally haughty tone:

"I am sure _My_ lord can speak for himself, as for his future plans I would not expect you Lady Jade to know much about them, after all you have just arrived to west, _I _have been here from his start, and do watch your words such could get you in trouble the Miko Kagome is an honored guest, keeper of the scared jewel, perhaps you should be sent with Lady Rin for lessons on those who hold _real_ importance"

Natsume was clearly calling Jade an uneducated child and she was steaming mad about it "How dare you talk to me like I am a child!" Jade screeched. "Enough" Sesshoumaru seating himself at the low table "Ken, Jade leave me I have important matter to discuss with my general"

"Of course we can finish this over dinner, come Jade let's plan something in time for our meal, I'm sure the lord of the west can afford a nice get together, right my boy" Ken smiled helping Jade to her feet. They were in Sesshoumaru's castle after all, if he said leave than they would but he would be back.

Before Sesshoumaru could disagree Natsume cut in, her voice filled with amusement "Splendid idea Lord Ken, it will be the perfect chance to introduce Kagome's group to you, nothing to formal of course" if they had anything in common it was annoying the hell out of Sesshoumaru.

Who might I add looked very annoyed at the moment, his careful façade cracking these two where never a good combination and Jade only worsen the stew of aggregation Natsume and Ken seem to cause him whenever they were in the same room.

Jade would never turn down a chance to plan a get together, even if it was a small dinner party. "Of course father" slyly glancing at Natsume "It is after all a lady's responsibility to plan such, it will give me well need practice to plan the mating ceremony" her coy smile never left her face as she bustled out of the study already calling for servants to aid her.

Looking to female servant dusting the study shelf's Sesshoumaru told her to inform the other servants to help plan dinner with Jade and only dinner. He was sure his staff was having a hard time trying to politely refuse Jade. No matter what her thinking she was not his lady and they would not just do her bidding without his say so.

"Cocky little brat isn't she" Natsume said has she sunk into a purple colored pillow with golden trim and tassels when the maid hurried out. "She is in way over her pretty little head making such assumptions of herself" Sesshoumaru "Nh'ed" and took his own seat tea forgot "What have you learned" Kagome chose a pillow by Natsume and sat down.

"Nothing new I suppose, Naraku wants you dead and he wants Kagome, his plans do not really bend the mind" Natsume had taken to cleaning her claws. "He does seem to be taking more bold attempts to kill you however, trusting the wind witch with a shard"

"Kagura had a shard too" Kagome asked she was surprised she had not sensed it and let's be honest that was what she did best, sense shards. "No the void demon had the shard but Kagura could have taken it at any moment, the demon with the mirror is no fighter"

"Speaking of" Natsume pulled her sleeping kimono to the side revealing the smooth skin over her chest. Kagome eeped and Sesshoumaru stared impassively "What? I have a shard" Natsume pulled the shard for a small inner pocket and handed it to Kagome.

"We can talk more about this during the war meeting" still looking at Kagome Natsume eyed her sleeping attire smirking lightly ~perfect~. "We're you readying for bed with me miko, I do not require supper but you do. Where you not going to take a meal before bed, or perhaps you thought to order in" ~let's see how Sesshoumaru reacts to this better yet his beast~

Natsume always wonder just how demon's dealt with another voice in their head being the oddity that her race was they did not have inner demons as they did not transform.

"I, I was pulled from my room after my bath to meet with Sesshoumaru" Kagome stuttered. Kagome hoped Natsume would not tease her in front of Sesshoumaru, she really hoped she would not. Eye's glinting Natsume tilted her head back leaning over the top of her plush pillow to look at her lord "Is that so" Natsume hummed. Sesshoumaru glared at her.

~What is she up to now~ still glaring at her Sesshoumaru tried not to think about the view she was presenting him with. Having never righted her kimono her beast where looking at him too. He loved and hated that the woman was such a seductress when it came to him as he would surely kill anyone else if she ever gave such attention to anyone but him. **~you know our general only teases us this way…..and maybe the miko, look at the blush coloring her cheeks~ **his beast purred.

"Funny Jade didn't pitch a fit at the sight of her here dressed like that before sleeping hour" still positioned as such Natsume smiled. Her lord's glare stayed steady "She has no cause." Kagome bristled what the hell was that suppose to mean. Sure she wasn't as pretty as Jade and Sesshoumaru hated humans but, wait never mind. Kagome crossed her arms anger deflated.

"Humph she thinks herself already your mate" Natsume sat up right "Kagome has more appealing curves than that jagged piece of glass, every she know any better she would know what you desired in a mate" Kagome blushed curious she peeked at the quiet dog demon before asking "What does he desire?" he seems to be watching them closely. ~Jade said Natsume was not fit but how would she know that if she didn't know what Sesshoumaru wanted~

"It is none of your concern miko" Sesshoumaru had traded one pair of trouble makers for another, at least these two were considered "wanted" guest. "Curves for one" Natsume cut in mapping her own body with her hands. "Dog demons are affectionate and take great pleasure in cuddling their mates. My lord's mate most be strong and intelligent she must know more than just how to set a pretty table and plan how to spend his money away."

Sesshoumaru inwardly noted the jab at Jade as did Kagome. Natsume's voice softened "She must be able to deal with her lord in public and behind closed doors, he is brutal but he is just, mates must be able to soften and strengthen each other. Jade only thinks of power and money something she believes is all Sesshoumaru thinks of as well" glancing back at him she smiled knowing he was about to kill her for sharing something so personal.

"Miko leave and ready your pack for dinner" his voice was hard, harder than he meant it to be, why she was telling his brother's wench anything at all puzzled him and he would get his answers now. Once the miko was gone he gave his general a hard look "You will stop this foolishness" he did not care for whatever game this was.

"The miko does not need to be taught of this Sesshoumaru and his desires that is your duty" he stood and moved around his desk. "Do you desire to give it away?" she scoffed "As if I could." She was greeted with narrowed eyes "As if I would want to" she rephrased "I have plans for the miko" she supplied presenting her hand to him.

Pulling her up he gripped her wrist tight "You plan wars, not deceit within your lord's castle" a cold stare was firmly in place. "Do not make me think so little of you, that you would keep anything from me Natsume" a little taken back by his words Natsume stood still for a moment.

Bringing her right hand to caress his cheek her tone filled with understanding "I would never plan such when it comes to you my lord, do not let such a strong faith waver, I have never broken a promise to you and never shall I" pulling away from him she headed to the door.

"I am only ensuring that the castle will be ran in our absent" her smirk was a tall tale sign she had heard Jade and Ken's earlier comments "After all how could anyone know of our plans for the west's future" than she was gone.

Sesshoumaru had no plans of taking a mate other than Natsume; it had been that way since he asked his father to spare her life. She was trained from youth to rule by his side when he was ready one of his father conditions might he added.

Natsume's race was rare and very dangerous, certain precautions had to be taken for her to live along him in the palace, one she paid dearly for, and one Sesshoumaru swear he would take full responsibility for. After all they didn't break promises.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! I need to know what you guys think of this chapter; it's been a while since I last added an update, let me know if I still got it lol. <strong>

**~Chaos~**


End file.
